Not Quite A Memory
by BloodAndDiamonds
Summary: She wonders what it would be like to kiss him, and it is this thought will haunt her forever in her dreams. AlicexHatter


There's something missing, and it's too obvious for her to ignore. One would surely think that her memories would fill the empty hole that she's feeling right now, deep down in the pit of her stomach. It's like a warning, telling her to _do_ something and even though her newly regained memories are overflowing to the point where they may as well seep out of her skin, she can't pick through them quick enough to find out what they're telling her.

Absolem has entered the last stage of his pupa, and although she hears him say something along the lines of 'stupid girl' Alice is now wondering and pondering the answer to a certain hatters riddle. It's confusing, because she certainly has bigger and much more important things on her mind to think about instead of wondering the answer to an impossible riddle. Alice soon realises that she's been muttering aloud, for the Hatter arrives behind her almost silently, chuckling at the curses she utters that would make even her own mother faint in shock.

He tells her that when she finally figures out an answer to the riddle, she simply _must _seek him out at once, and then he starts to ramble about all the other words apart from 'must' that begin with 'M'. He ends with 'Magical' when she places both hands on his cheeks, mutters his name to calm his rambling and he looks down at her again, musing aloud on how she's the right height now.

"And you've regained your muchness!' He exclaims, shaking her slightly and almost jumping in joy, and the smile on his face causes a butterfly-like sensation in her stomach, and she can't help but wonder if Absolem has already turned to his butterfly life and wormed his way in there. She thinks on the Hatter's words, not really feeling like she's regained her muchness, for the mere thought of Frabjous day and slaying a Jabberwocky _terrifies _her.

"I think I've decided, Hatter." She starts, and the Hatter turns more to face her, joy still etched onto his pale face and his shaggy eyebrows raised.

"Yes, muchier Alice?"

"I have decided that you can't _possibly _be a spawn of my imagination, for not even I could dream up something as wondrous as you _and _Underland." His smile is genuine, his bright green eyes going even brighter at her words, and she wonders vividly what it would be like to kiss him. She berates herself for thinking such a thing, although the look on the Hatters face makes her blush a deep red at the realization that her thoughts were spoken aloud. 'Inappropriate' she thinks, and she stares at the floor in embarrassment, although the Hatter –as mad as he is – thinks otherwise.

Shy lips descend upon her own, and in complete instinct and not at _all _responding to the explosion in her stomach, Alice finds her arms wrapping around the Hatters neck. His hands rest hesitantly on her hips, and as her eyes slip closed she gets the horrible feeling of being pulled backwards through a very small hole. Being stretched backwards, or flying on nothing.

Her eyes fly open and Alice jerks herself up in her bed, the dream that is not quite a memory still vivid in her mind if her flustered cheeks are anything to go by. The boat rocks and brings her back to reality fully, and her sighs turn to small squeals of annoyance as not even her own dreams will allow her the pleasure of a small kiss with the Hatter. It's a dream that shows half the truth, the regaining of her memories true, the arrival of the Hatter false. His hopeful face as he told her she could stay in Underland haunts her, and as the days tick on by she wishes more and more that she had never drank the Jabberwocky blood.

It's so surprise, to her mind at least, that when she returns from China she searches for the Rabbit hole, content on never looking back should she find it.

* * *

**End Notes: **If you read through that, I applaud you xD I didn't really write much, as it's very hard to be able to write the Hatter perfectly. For me, anyway xD Hope you guys liked it! =3

Oh, and if it wasn't obvious due to the fact that this is on **fanfiction-** I own nothing, absolutely nothing =3


End file.
